


Teacher's Pet

by thedoctorsnextcompanion13



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsnextcompanion13/pseuds/thedoctorsnextcompanion13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has pined for Derek since puberty, and finally decides to do something about it. He goes to college for automechanics and low and behold, who is his teacher?  They cope with a student teacher relationship and the hardships that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so bare with me :P
> 
> the first chapter takes place while Stiles is still in high school just a little bit before graduation.
> 
> Disclaimer:I own none of these characters! Big thanks to Jeff Davis for creating my newest addiction!
> 
> i plan on taking this a lot further :) 
> 
> Thanks to Superwhowolflocked on tumblr for betaing for me :P

“Uggggh!” Stiles groans at the sudden pain in his nose.

“Well, that’s what you get for ogling Derek,” Scott says in between laughing at his best friend.

“I wasn’t!!” Stiles knows it’s futile to deny it, seeing as how his best friend is a werewolf and has stupid super wolfy senses, which means he can smell the arousal emanating off of him. “So, uh, what was it you were saying?”

“I was asking you where you were thinking about going to college. I know you can get in anywhere you want, so I was wondering if you had decided,” Scott replies exasperated.

“Uhh, no. No man, I haven’t decided. All I know is I want out of Beacon Hills.” 

Stiles and Scott continue their walk to practice in silence, the unfinished conversation hovering around them. It’s not like Stiles hadn’t seen this coming. He knew Scott would ask sooner or later, he just preferred the latter. They reached the field in no time at all. Stiles heads straight for the bench whereas Scott takes his place on the field. Stiles notices Scott looking toward the bleachers often, naturally Allison and Isaac are sitting huddled together, whispering god knows what. Stiles wishes he had someone in the bleachers to show off for, providing coach ever let him play. Instantly Stiles pictures Derek sitting there, watching him play. He blushes as he realizes Scott is giving him a weird look. He shakes his head and tries to get the image of Derek, his leather jacket, and those incredibly sexy eyes out of his head. That is until he glances back at the bleachers and none other than Mr. Sourwolf himself is lounging there. 

Before Stiles can run off after practice, he is stopped short by someone grabbing his jersey from behind. “What, not even going to say goodbye Stilinski?”

Stiles sucks in his breath and tries to school his face and still his rapidly beating heart. He knows it’s too late, though, from the look on Derek’s face as he turns around. “Oh, hey Derek! Didn’t see you there. What brings you out on such a lovely day?” Stiles couldn’t believe he just said that, oh who was he kidding, of course he could. He always gets word vomit around Derek. Just another stupid side effect of being head over heels for the guy for, oh I don’t know, his whole life. Derek, however, simply raises his eyebrow in that way that Stiles is so fond of. _Oh Man, I have got to get out of here before he realizes I want to rip his clothes off_ …

“I actually came to see if you could help me with something.” Derek looks hopefully at Stiles.

“Dude, I totally would, except I promised my dad I’d be home to help him on some cases…” It wasn’t a total lie; he promised his dad he would be home to help him organize his files on a computer. But it was close enough to the truth that Derek wouldn’t be able to tell. Stiles isn’t sure, but he thinks he sees a flash of disappointment before Derek masks his emotions in a cool and collected manner. 

“’Kay.” He turns and walks away without another word. Stiles is sure he was mistaken. There is no way Derek would be disappointed with not being able to hang out with Stiles. He wonders what in the world Derek would need with him.

Stiles never does find out what Derek wanted that day. He graduates tomorrow and cannot wait to get out of Beacon Hills. His dad was surprised when Stiles told him he wanted to go to SAE. A school all the way across the country. Stiles had made up his mind and was ready to move on to bigger and better things.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles settles into his seat eager to begin his new college life. He has heard how much fun college is supposed to be, he just hopes real life will live up to his expectations. He’s tired of lying about his attraction to Derek Hale; he is ready to get his man. But first, he needs to learn all he can about fixing cars, so he can go back and woo Derek. Well, he’s going to try anyway. He’s staring at his computer lost in thought when he hears the very few girls around him start to whisper and giggle. 

“No fucking way! You have got to be joking!!” Stiles cannot believe who just walked into his classroom and sat behind the desk... None other than the person he has been fantasizing about since he hit puberty. _What the fuck is Derek doing here at SAE?_

“Hello class, my name is Mr. Hale. But you can call me Derek.” Derek says as he winks at the class. “Why don’t we start by going around and introducing ourselves?” Stiles avoids eye contact until this point, at which his head snaps up and he locks eyes with _Mr. Hale_. He obviously finds this funny because his eyes light up and amusement shines brightly in them. One by one they all stand and introduce themselves. When it’s Stiles’ turn, he slowly stands and starts to stammer as his face turns bright red. 

“Hi, uh, my...my name, uh my name is…”

“Stiles.” Derek says flatly. Stiles didn’t even think it was possible for his face to turn even redder, but he was quickly proven wrong.

“Right, uh thanks.” Stiles sits down quickly as the rest of the class starts to laugh. This day couldn’t get worse. The rest of the day flies by rather quickly. Stiles spends most of the time admiring the way that Derek looks in his nicely fitted black t-shirt. The way it hugs his muscles in the most unfair of way. I mean how is anyone supposed to focus on what is coming out of those beautiful lips when his biceps are practically asking to be licked. 

“Stiles?” Derek asks amused.

“Hmm? Oh right, uh what was the question again?”

“I asked you why it is important to maintain your vehicle and regularly have it tuned up.”

“Ummm…because if not then you end up with a piece of shit like mine?” Stiles knew that was not the answer he was looking for, but hey, Derek knew the state his poor jeep was in, why on earth would he even ask him that.

“Stilinksi, see me after class.” And with that, Derek ignored him for the remainder of the day. It shouldn’t have irritated Stiles as much as it had. Nor should Stiles have felt incredibly jealous when someone would ask a smart question and receive Derek’s killer smile in return. And did Stiles notice the way the girls all flocked around him giggling and flirting at the end of class, absolutely not…well, mostly not…okay maybe a little. Stiles hung back as the last of the annoying herd of females vacated the area.

“You wanted to see me?”

“Really, Stiles, six months of not seeing me and that’s all you can say?” Derek flashed him that perfect smile, and Stiles almost felt as if they were a real couple. He quickly dismissed that thought, though he still had a long way to go to even be in Derek’s ball park. 

“You say that as if we were best friends back home. Um hello, brooding Sourwolf ring any bells? You barely said ten words to me the last two years. And now you show up here expecting some sort of reunion with actual conversation? Sorry dude, but I’m not buying it.” Stiles didn’t know why he got so defensive, Derek was being surprisingly nice right now.

“You’re right Stiles. I just wanted to catch up and make sure you are doing okay, being without Scott and all. But I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“No, it’s my bad, I guess I was just shocked to see you here. Is it against the rules for us to hang out or anything? Because if not we could go get a beer and you can tell me all about Scott’s latest as a werewolf. How he is coping with being an alpha, that sort of stuff.

“If I were an actual teacher, yes, it would be. But since I am only here because they begged me, they won’t fire me.”

“Okay, cool. See you around six then?”

“Works for me.” Apparently their conversation was over because Derek started to go over his notes, completely ignoring Stiles. Stiles couldn’t help but be excited about them hanging out tonight. This is just the opening he needs.


	2. The Way to a Wolf's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Danny hatch a plan to figure out Derek's true feelings, but is Stiles getting more than he bargained for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my twin for betaing for me!! check her out at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com xD

Stiles and Danny start hanging out a lot more. They have become practically inseparable, it almost feels as if he has Scott back. 

“Dude, I don’t know if I can do this. What if it doesn’t work? Then I’m going to look stupid!” Stiles whines. 

“Trust me Stiles. This always works,” Danny winks at Stiles. 

“Okay but if it doesn’t you owe me dinner!” Stiles says jokingly. The plan was to have Danny meet him after class, in a spot that Derek can see. He is going to “surprise” Stiles with flowers and a movie. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, Derek will get jealous. Stiles heads to class, eager as always to see Derek. They haven’t spoken since the bar. Stiles walks into class and sits down in his seat. They are learning the ins and outs of an engine today. Stiles can’t help but melt while watching Derek talk about his love for cars. As the end of class nears, Stiles gets nervous. He catches the concerned look that Derek shoots him, but pointedly ignores him. Class ends and Stiles takes his time leaving the class. Right on time Danny walks in.

“Hey babe! You ready to go?” Danny asks, ever the actor. 

“Yeah just a second, I have to put this in my bag,” Stiles calls, hoping his racing heart won’t give him away.

“I got you something,” Danny holds out the flowers and movie, “I thought maybe we could stay in tonight and cuddle up while watching this.” Danny winks at him.  


“Oh really now? This wouldn’t be a plan to get me alone on the couch now would it?” Stiles thought this part was a little too much but Danny had assured him that this was needed. Stiles looks up just in time to see the scowl on Derek’s face, who was not hiding his interest in the conversation. Stiles was starting to believe Danny’s plan would really work. So he upped his game, hoping Danny wouldn’t mind. He throws his arms around Danny and links his hands together behind his neck. “I think that sounds like a fantastic idea.” Stiles grabs Danny’s hand and heads out the door.

“Stiles, can I see you for a minute?” Derek asks, scowl still firmly in place. 

“Just a sec, babe.” Stiles tells Danny while winking at him.

“What the hell are you doing Stiles?!” Derek growls. 

“I’m not sure what you are talking about,” Stiles replies innocently.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Stiles, you know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“If you are referring to Danny, I’m not sure I do. I am pretty sure I gave you a chance and you didn’t want that. Danny did, and him and I have fun together.” It wasn’t a lie, they did, just not the kind Derek was thinking of.

“That’s not fair Stiles, and you know it!” Derek grits out. 

“Whatever man, you don’t want this, us,” Stiles sighs gesturing between them. “That’s fine. I get it, I won’t bug you anymore.” If only Derek understood how hard it was to say that without letting his heart rate change. 

“I never said that Stiles, all I said was that I can’t because I’m your teacher.” Derek pleads for Stiles to understand the situation.

“I have to go Derek, Danny’s waiting for me.” Stiles turns as Derek snarls and pins Stiles to the wall. 

“Don’t go with him, please Stiles. I won’t be able to concentrate tonight knowing you are with someone else,” Derek says softly. 

“See, this is what I’m talking about, Derek. This right here, one minute you’re hot, the next you’re cold. What. Do. You. Want. Derek?” Stiles looks Derek right in the eyes, waiting for a response. What he gets has him jumping for joy, figuratively of course, because, well, he was pinned to a wall. 

“I want _you_ Stiles. I don’t want you watching movies with someone else, I want you on _my ___couch, letting _me_ make you dinner, running your fingers through _my_ hair. Stiles, I want you.” Derek barely gets the words out before Stiles is kissing him. The words he had needed to hear for so long had finally been spoken. Derek was kissing him back, still pinning him against the wall. _Man he is talented with his tongue_. Stiles jumped when he heard someone clear their throat, Derek on the other hand just moved on to kissing his neck. Stiles looked over to see Danny standing in the door. 

“I uh, I guess it worked then,” Danny laughs. At this, Derek stops what he is doing. 

“What are you talking about, what worked?” Derek asks curiously. Stiles just groans. 

“I used Danny to make you jealous…” Stiles confesses, hoping Derek won’t flip out, and possibly wolf out. Derek just stood where he was as Stiles held his breath. Then he did the most out of character thing, and started laughing. 

“Thank you,” he say to Danny. And he actually walks over and shakes his hand. 

“My work here is done.” Danny smiles and walks out. Derek locks the classroom door and turns back to Stiles, a smirk in place. 

“So, you wanted to make me jealous, huh? Well, mission accomplished.” Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him toward the desk. He pushes him back against it and cradles his face in his hands. “You have no idea how much I wanted to rip his throat out, Stiles. You were playing a dangerous game there. I thought you hated me from the way you have been avoiding me in class.” Derek looks almost sad as he admits this. 

“Derek I have loved you since you came back to town, you really think I could ever hate you?” Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s. 

“I wasn’t sure, I had hoped you would forgive me eventually, but when I saw Danny walk in, my heart almost broke. I thought you were just saying that to make me upset the other night. But when he walked in I was crushed, I thought…. I thought, maybe, I had lost my chance to make it up to you.” Derek looks so lost as he says this and Stiles almost regrets using Danny. 

“Derek, you may not know this yet, and I don’t even know how that’s possible seeing as how you have the ability to pretty much know everything about me with your stupid wolfy senses. You are it for me dude, always have been.” Stiles confesses. 

“Okay first, don’t call me dude, and second why didn’t you say that sooner?” Derek asks as he leans in for a kiss. This one isn’t hot and passionate like the others. This one is soft and sweet and all Derek. He puts everything he can’t say into this kiss and Stiles gives 100% back. Stiles isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts, but he doesn’t want it to end. Finally they pull away from each other. 

“So, uh, what now?” Stiles asks. 

“Now, we go cuddle and watch a movie, on _my_ couch,” Derek articulates. Stiles just laughs and tells Derek he will leave first and meet him in the parking lot to follow him. Stiles follows Derek home; he realizes how close they actually live. No more than a block away actually. When he mentions this to Derek, though, he gets the suspicion that it wasn’t an accident. Derek just looks away and murmurs “huh,” as though he already knew. They climb the stairs to Derek’s loft. Stiles heads straight for the couch when Derek grabs him and spins him around. “Where do you think you’re going?” Derek growls. 

“Um... to the couch?” Stiles replies grinning. Derek just shakes his head. 

“Not yet,” he leads Stiles to the island in his kitchen and sits him at the bar. “I’ve always heard the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, now watch and learn.” Stiles groans. 

“It’s not going to be raw is it?” Derek chuckles and shakes his head. Stiles apparently thinks he’s a comedian. Dinner is amazing. Derek makes steak and baked potatoes with grilled asparagus. Stiles is well aware Derek has the made baked potatoes and asparagus just for him because he knows Stiles is kind of a health nut. They settle on watching reruns of _Doctor Who_ because it’s a show they both enjoy. Derek lays down and Stiles snuggles up to him, pulling Derek’s arm around him. Derek nuzzles his nose in Stiles’ hair, inhaling his scent. They stay like this for hours before Stiles flips over so he is facing Derek. 

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek questions. 

“Are we really going to do this?” Stiles looks unsure and very hesitant. Derek grins and pulls Stiles closer to him. His eyes start to glow blue. Stiles is mesmerized by the way his eyes change. He watches as the blue specks in his normally green eyes start to meld together until they are a bright blue. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles laughs. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 

The next day, Stiles practically skips to class. He had and amazing night with Derek. He actually spent the night with him. They didn’t do anything but cuddle, but it was amazing. He walks into class and smiles at Derek, who acknowledges him, careful not to show him too much interest. Stiles just smiles and sits down in his seat. Today they are actually going to be working in the garage. Everyone has to learn how to properly jack up a car, and change a tire. It’s tedious, but it is something everyone should know how to do. They get to the garage and everyone moves to their stations. Stiles is very clumsy and it takes him a few tries to get the jack in the right spot. Derek comes over and crouches down beside him. And if their hands brushed against each other, it surely wasn’t intentional… surely. Stiles grins and listens as Derek, a little too obviously, explains to him how to properly set the jack. He thanks Derek and winks as Derek walks to another student’s station. Class ends and Stiles lingers back to talk to Derek. As he walks up to Derek’s desk, Derek puts a finger to his mouth. 

“Yes, Mr. Stilinksi, you should take more time outside of school to practice. You are well behind the other students. If you need help all you have to do is ask -,” Derek is interrupted by another student walking into the classroom. 

"Uh, Mr. Hale, do you have a minute?” the students asks. 

“Yeah Lindsey, just a sec okay?” Derek replies to the girl. 

“Alright, I will work on it. Thanks.” Stiles says as he starts to leave. He pauses just outside the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you would like to go grab a few drinks later?” The girl asks hesitantly. And Stiles almost feels sorry for her, he knows what it’s like to be in her shoes. That is quickly replaced by a sharp pang of jealousy as he hears Derek agree. _what the fuck? Why is he hanging out with some girl?_. Stiles stalks out of the school and jumps in his jeep. He heads to Danny’s work. He sits at the bar and gets his usual beam and coke. 

“Whoa dude, what happened to you? You look like your dog just died.” Stiles cringes at the reference. 

“Derek just agreed to go out with some girl from another class. I don’t know what happened. I thought things were going good.” Stiles sulks into his drink. 

“What? I thought for sure our plan worked from the way he was all over you yesterday. Dude, I’m so sorry.” Danny covers Stiles’ hand with his own. Not even ten seconds later, Derek and _Lindsey_ walk in. Derek glares at Danny’s hand covering Stiles’. They walk past Stiles and Derek puts his hand on the small of Lindsey’s back. Stiles turns back to Danny, pays his tab and leaves. As he goes to get in his Jeep, he sees Derek heading toward him. For a second he thinks about trying to get in and leave before he gets over to him, but then he remembers Derek’s super wolf abilities that would have him next to Stiles in less than a second. So he waits until Derek is right next to him. 

“Stiles, it’s not what you think. She’s an old friend.” Derek pleads with Stiles to believe him. Unfortunately, Stiles is still angry and hurt. 

“Yeah, I have heard that before. Save it Derek, just go enjoy your drink with Lindsey.” Stiles brushes him off and gets into his Jeep. 

“Stiles…” Derek stops him from closing the door with his hand. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Uh, actually I’m kind of busy, maybe some other time.” Stiles slams his door. 

“That wasn’t a question Stiles, I will see you tonight, and we will talk about this.” With that, Derek turns and walks back into the bar, leaving Stiles angry and alone. Stiles gets to his apartment and locks the door behind him. Orders himself a pizza and flips on the TV. _If he thinks I’m letting him in, he’s got another thing coming. Stupid Sourwolf…I’m not letting him in, no matter what_. Nor was he counting how long it took for him to show up to apologize. It was a little past ten when Derek came knocking. It had been precisely five hours and ten minutes since they had parted at the bar, but who was counting. 

“Stiles you can either open the door, or I can kick it down, it’s your choice.” Stiles reluctantly opens the door, only because he was a broke college kid and didn’t want to explain to his landlord why he had busted down the door. And he didn’t think “I forgot my key” would suffice. 

“Go away Derek. I don’t want to talk to you,” Stiles turns around and goes back to the couch. 

“Well, I didn’t ask and we need to talk Stiles. So we can either both participate in this conversation, or I can talk and you can shut up and listen.” Stiles hates to admit it, but he kind of likes it when Derek takes control like this. 

“Fine, whatever. Talk” 

“Lindsey is a friend, a werewolf friend. She hasn’t been one for long, and she was just asking me for some help for the full moon. That’s all it was, and that’s all it will ever be.” Derek explains. 

“If that’s all it was then why did you hide the fact that we are together. I mean we _are_ together right?” Stiles asks. 

“Yes, Stiles, we’re together. But she’s still a student at school and I can’t let anyone know about us. It’s against school policy for students and teachers to fraternize. And, yes, I know that they won’t fire me, but that’s not the point Stiles. The point is, I don’t want anyone to get in trouble. Especially not you.” Derek reaches for Stiles, but Stiles pulls away shaking his head. 

“Derek, I don’t care if I get in trouble. I’ve waited years to be with you, I’m not giving that up for anybody,” Stiles says. “Especially since the only reason I even chose this school was to impress you,” he mumbles while playing with his hands. 

“You did what?” Derek is shocked and amused all at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??
> 
> please comment or kudos if you like. i know where i want to go with this and am very excited to expand :) would love to hear suggestions from people as to what they would like to see :) Thanks again


	3. A little Less Talk, a Lot More Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have crazy make-up sex :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my girl superwhowolflocked for betaing this for me :)
> 
> this is the last chapter guys. its been fun! hope you enjoy!!!

Stiles was trying to avoid having this conversation, he didn’t want to seem any more pathetic than he already was. He shifts towards Derek and grabs his hands. 

“Yes, okay! I thought that…never mind, it’s stupid.” Stiles looks down at their hands blushing. Derek puts his finger under Stiles’ chin and pulls it back up.

“Finish what you were saying Stiles, it’s not stupid,” Derek demands gently. Stiles blows out a long breath.

“I thought, that if I came back to Beacon Hills with a degree in Auto mechanics, I could start working at your shop, and slowly start wooing you. You know, impressing you with my knowledge and my hot body in tank tops slathered in grease and a jumpsuit that’s tied at the waist. That sort of cheesy movie stuff that never works, but for some reason I thought it would-”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts, “shut up.” 

“Ah, okay,” Stiles replies quickly. Derek pulls Stiles into his lap and wraps his arms around him. 

“Bear with me, Stiles, because I’m not good at this mushy stuff. That is incredibly sweet, and while I love the image of you wearing a tank top, a jumpsuit, and covered in grease, you didn’t need to come all the way across the country to do it. Do you remember that day when I came to your lacrosse practice and asked for your help?”

“Yeah,” Stiles choked out, still trying to recover from Derek’s confession.

“Well, I was actually going to ask you out, but I hadn’t wanted to make you feel awkward around everyone. But then you said you had to help your dad, I knew you were lying, and yet I let you walk away. So, when I found out what school you were going to, I decided it was my fault for letting you walk away. _I_ followed _you_ here Stiles. It was my way of making sure I didn’t miss another chance. I wasn’t going to teach, but I ran into your Dean one day having trouble with his car. He offered me the job right on the spot. Practically begged me to come teach. I thought this way I would get to spend more time with you…” Stiles could tell Derek was having a hard time admitting this, and he loved him more for it. He couldn’t believe what Derek had just said.

“Wait, that means that you…you liked me before I even graduated! Are you kidding me Derek? Why the hell didn’t you tackle me as I walked away?! You should have slapped me around a little bit, knocked some sense into me! I can’t believe we wasted all this time!” Stiles groaned and let his head hit Derek’s shoulder. Derek was playing with their linked hands as Stiles lifted his head and their eyes met. Derek’s eyes turned bright blue in that way that Stiles loved. Stiles involuntarily licked and bit his lips. Derek’s eyes darted down. 

“Stiles,” Derek breathes out in a husky voice. And then he is kissing Stiles. Pushing Stiles down onto the couch and draping himself atop Stiles. Stiles groans as Derek pushes his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. Derek’s tongue searches Stiles, as if memorizing every detail. Stiles starts pushing Derek’s leather jacket off and has to break the kiss when he starts having difficulty. 

“Mmmm, god Derek, no one should look that good in a shirt! It’s seriously not fair!” Stiles cries out. Derek simply grunts and starts removing Stiles’ shirt. He begins leaving a trail of kisses from the base of Stiles’ ear to his shoulder where he bites Stiles. Stiles shudders in response. Derek moves back up sucking and nibbling Stiles’ throat.

“Stiles, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, so, so long.” Derek pants. Stiles digs his nails in Derek’s shoulder blades when Derek starts kissing down his chest towards his happy trail. Derek hisses out a breath. Then all of a sudden it’s like a switch is flipped. Derek picks Stiles up and throws him over his shoulder. “Bedroom,” Derek demands. Stiles points at the room at the end of the hall. Derek smacks his ass in thanks. He throws Stiles on the bed and stands back to appreciate the view. Stiles’ hair is messed up, his lips swollen from Derek kisses, and he can see the beginnings of marks along Stiles’ neck. The wolf in Derek wants to howl in possession, but Derek just starts in undoing Stiles’ pants. 

“God, you are so hot when you take control,” Stiles tells him. 

“I used to be an alpha, it’s habit,” Derek replies with a smirk. He gets Stiles pants off and removes Stiles’ boxers in one smooth motion. Stiles starts to squirm underneath Derek’s gaze. “Don’t,” Derek orders. Stiles stills instantly. Derek moves toward him and takes Stiles already hard cock in his hand. Slowly moving his hand up and down wiping his thumb over the head, collecting the pre-cum. Then he dips his head and takes Stiles cock in his mouth all the way to his balls. He starts to bob his head up and down on Stiles’ shaft. Moaning every now and then because it sends shivers through Stiles. 

“Fuck, Derek, mmmm…that’s amazing!” Stiles is breathing heavily. He’s not sure he can last much longer. _Fuck, I’m going to cum from a blowjob. I am not going to let that happen!_ Stiles grabs Derek’s head and pulls him off of his cock. Derek growls at him as he tries to return to what he was doing. “No, now it’s my turn.” He pushes Derek down and slowly strips him. Enjoying every muscle of Derek’s with his tongue. Finally he gets Derek naked. Stiles dips his head and takes Derek’s tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He starts to suck, barely letting Derek in, and then stops. Derek grabs Stiles’ head and shoves him down, gagging him. Instantly Stiles pops back up and grins. “I told you it’s hot when you take control. Come on, give me all you got Sourwolf.” And Derek does. He wastes no time in shoving Stiles’ head back down on his throbbing cock. Holding him there for a second and then repeating the process a few times. As much as he wants to finish in Stiles’ mouth, he wants to finish inside him more. He wants to mate him.

“Stiles,” Derek asks, and that’s all it takes. Stiles nods, understanding what he wants; what they both want. Derek flips their positions so fast, Stiles’ barely has time to register what has happened. “Lube?” 

“In the nightstand.” Stiles pants. “God, Derek, hurry. _Please_ , I need you.” Stiles’ last words are strained. Derek slicks up his fingers with the lube and puts them between Stiles’ cheeks, finding his hole. He rubs the outside of the tight muscle, soothing it for the oncoming intrusion. He slips one finger in, up to his second knuckle and Stiles moans. Derek bends his finger and twists, circling his finger before inserting his second finger. He stretches Stiles enough to fit in a third and starts thrusting his fingers in and out. Derek brings Stiles so close and then pulls back. He repeats it a couple more times. 

“Fuck, Stiles, I can’t wait any longer.” Stiles whimpers as he feels the loss of Derek’s fingers. Derek positions himself between Stiles’ thighs and aligns his head with Stiles’ hole. Slowly he pushes himself in, spurred on by Stiles’ gasp of pleasure. As he bottoms out, he stills, allowing Stiles to adjust to his girth. “So tight,” Derek rasps.

“God, Derek.” Stiles moves his hips, willing Derek to start moving again. Derek needs no more encouragement as he starts to thrust into Stiles. He shifts his angle to hit Stiles’ prostate again and again. “Harder, please Derek, I need it.” Derek thrusts as hard as he can. He has to hold Stiles’ shoulders so he doesn’t go through the headboard. Stiles screams Derek’s name in pleasure as he cums, shooting it all over his chest and neck. It’s enough to send Derek over the edge. Derek bites Stiles shoulder, marking him as he starts to knot. Stiles stills as he feels Derek’s already hard cock get bigger. 

“Don’t move, it will make it worse,” Derek says as he senses Stiles panic. Stiles obeys as he rides out the burning sensation. Derek rubs Stiles’ back and whispers soothingly to him. They stay like that for what seems like an eternity. As Derek’s cock starts to soften, Stiles sighs in relief. For a second he thought he would split in half. Derek pulls out and goes to the bathroom, returning with a wet washrag to clean Stiles off. Stiles smiles sweetly.

“Thanks babe,” he says as he grabs the rag to clean off Derek. Derek tosses the rag into the hamper with ease and lies down next to Stiles, pulling him tight against him. 

“Mine,” Derek whispers as he falls asleep. Stiles smiles and drifts off too. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Stiles wakes to the smell of bacon and coffee. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and walks to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to admire the view. _Thank god for weekends_. Derek was wearing a pair of Stiles’ sweatpants and was tossing an omelet.  


“Are you going to stand there all day, or come get some breakfast?” Derek teases. Stiles grabs a cup of coffee for him and Derek and heads for the table. Derek brings him a plate full of eggs and bacon. 

“My hero,” Stiles purrs. Derek makes a face at him and brings his own plate to the table. Stiles takes a bite and moans in ecstasy. “This is amazing, Derek,” Stiles says with a full mouth. “How did you know I like my bacon baked?” 

“You would be surprised by how much I know about you, Stiles.” Derek tells him.  
“Oh yeah, like what?” Stiles pries.

“I know that you are smarter than most people in Beacon Hills, probably in the world. I know your favorite color is blue, it used to be red, but about halfway through senior year you switched to blue. I know you used to be in love with Lydia Martin and best friends with Scott since well, forever. I know you miss your mom terribly, and take care of your dad as best that you can; hence the baked bacon. Need I go on?” Derek smirked at Stiles’ shocked expression.  
“N…no, that’s okay. Holy cow, Derek! I didn’t realize you paid so much attention.” Stiles concedes. 

“Stiles you’re my mate. I’ve known it was you for a long time, I just didn’t know how to go about it…” Derek blushes. 

“You’re mate?! Derek are you serious?? Does that mean…Does that mean what I think it means. That we are…That you can’t…holy shit.” Stiles can’t believe what Derek just said. He was Derek’s mate. That meant that Derek wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but him for the rest of their lives. He has waited forever to hear that, he just can’t believe it’s actually happening. “So, last night when…when you uh, got bigger. That was you, marking me?” Stiles knows the answer but asks anyway.

“Yes, I know I should have asked you Stiles, but I couldn’t control my wolf. He has wanted you forever. I understand if you don’t want this, it’s a lot of responsibility.” Derek looks down as he gives Stiles an out. Stiles just walks around the table and sits on Derek’s lap. 

“Derek, I love you, I’m not going anywhere,” Stiles finally says it. He holds his breath, waiting for Derek’s reply.

“I…I love you, too, Stiles.” Derek pulls Stiles close and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! this was fun, it was my first fic and i really enjoyed writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> please comment or kudos if you like. i know where i want to go with this and am very excited to expand :) would love to hear suggestions from people as to what they would like to see :) Thanks again


End file.
